Vanilla Twilight
by Soyokaze17
Summary: A songfic based on Owl City's vanilla twilight.


Vanilla Twilight

Author's Note: This is a songfic based on Vanilla Twiight by owl city. I thought of it when I listened to it on my fren's phone today, and so.. yea. You might wanna thank my friends poopielover (my nickname for her), becuz it was her phone lol. And also Shohoku10. He was the one who sent me the song on skype to my comp, and was actually the one who told me about Owl City.

_The starts lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

As you're falling asleep, or watching the stars. I'm on my death bed, thinking of you, exhausted, I can barely even think or breathe anymore. But you would make me fight a housand times harder than I am doing now. But you're not here to help me do it. So, I'll say an early goodbye to you, Kagome.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Give me something. I need it. I'm growing weaker by the second. Seconds ticking away to my death, a death witout you next to me.

_Cause' I'll dose of safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

I'll try sleep soundly tonight, if I live. But coldness will remind me, that your hands wont be there to keep me warm, to make me feel safe Kagome.

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

_Cause' I wish you were here_

I wish you were here. To save me. To bring me out of this. I want to talk to you, but I don't even have the strength to say a word, or write one. I want to do it so badly, but you're not hre to give me the strength to do it anymore.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

I'd watch midnight turn to dawn from my hospital window. I used t love doing it with you. I wish you were here for me to do it one last time before I'm gone. I'll miss this sky. I'll miss watching it with you all the time.

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I'll whisper in your ear, and you inmine. But, it takes the both of us to do it. And you're not even here with me. I want to talk to you so badly. But I can't.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

I looked at my dry, pale, demon hands. They seem lifeless without you. Without any more use in my life. You would give the use. I'd use them to fight fo my life, if only you were here to give me the strength to do it.

_Cause' the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Your hand in mine would add all the life it would ever need. Yours fits perfectly, but you're not here to do that. And I can't even wrap my hand around yours if you even were.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

The last two days, I never slept. I coudn't. I was awake all night. Listening to the ticking clock while having endless thoughts about you.

_Cause' cold nostalgia _

_Chills me to the bone_

The room feels cold,freezing without you. It would be a perfect end. If only you were here. It would be warmer. I would die happily.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

When I had better days, I wont be here all night. I'd be on the porch. Sitting, thingking about you all night long, while watching the stars.

_Waist deep in thought because_

_When I think of you, I don't feel so alone_

I was at least a waist depth in thought, and all are thoughts about only you. Whenever you're in my mind, the room seems fuller, almost right there beside me. But you aren't here.

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

I won't feel so along whenever I think of you, and even more if you're here. Whenever you're off my mind, it feels like no one cares about me. Cold, along, and ready to leave at any moment.

_As many times as I'll blink_

_I'll think of you_

This is my last night. And I'l stay awake the whole time, and I'll think about you in every second of it. I promise you Kagome, I will. I'll never let you off my mind. Especially at a time like this.

_Tonight_

I felt my eyes drop, my body felt heavier, breathing was hard. The last thing I saw, was a light blue night, sprinkled with paled stars. Just like the ones we used to share all the time whenever we were together. This is the last, and final time I will ever see the perfect sight of that perfect sky.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

I felt myself getting lighter, and realized I was flying. I was flying in the coulds, where a Vanilla Twilight was.

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll foret the world that I knew_

It was warm, like the times when you were with me. It tasted sweet and comforting. I forgot about all the bad times in my life. I forgot the world I used to live in. My friends, my life, I couldn't remember them anyore.

_But I swear I won't forget you_

You were in my mind the whole time. You're the only thing I couldn't forget about the world. It was only you. Nothing else.

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

I wish I could talk to you, where you were maybe watching the same Vanilla Twilight I am. I wish I can whisper in your ear, like those memorable times again.

_Oh darling I wish you were here_

"_INUYASHA! NOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Author's note: Whaddya think? At least the end was nice. Don't flame me. I hoped you actually like it. I don't really know why I wrote it. It was just, I don't know. Sooo, go thank poopielover in your mind, and possibly even thank Shohoku10 on his youtube account, NBA10Shohoku, or in your mind too. And, if you haven't already, go check out my muse Demonslayer991. She's awesome.

NOTE: If you see Demonslayer991's future stories, one of them is when they get in a crash, and Kagome will get amneasia from it. The sequel to it WILL be posted in my account, she agreed with it, and sometime I will ask her to write a permission, which I will post on my profile as proof. DO NOT report it, she already agreed, and I can even ask her to PM you guys. Kay? THX!


End file.
